Talk:M24
I've copied this here from Unlock the M24 in the upcoming EA game: Medal of Honor. Can someone add it in somewhere appropriate: First, make sure you have a copy of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, and make sure that you play at least ONE full game of online multiplayer, and on the first day Medal of Honor comes out, you'll automatically unlock the M24 Sniper Rifle. -Bondpedia (Talk) 09:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Would the trivia section work? First say "Owners of new copies of BF:BC2 that have entered their V.I.P. codes into the game have the opprotunity to unlock the M24 in Medal of Honor. Make sure you have played at least one online match, and the first day the game comes out, you'll ''automatically unlock the M24 Sniper Rifle" ' Well, as the Manual of Style says "Be Bold" so I'll make the edit :D ''CruzDude 15:17, June 3, 2010 (UTC)' :It does! I didn't think anybody ever bothered reading those! I think trivia would work, but might need rewording - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:39, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::There's a Manual of Style? Oops... Oh well, add it to the trivia of BF:BC2 as well, since it's more linked with the ownership of BC2 rather than the M24 in Battlefield titles. '''SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I'm very impressed Cruz. Did you just read it, or had you remembered it? - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 21:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::@Bond, well I read those things after seeing links to them somewhere haha but it bolstered my editing confidence, also where I found out game titles need to be italicized, which I've been working on today. CruzDude 21:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmm maybe we should add a little info about the upcoming MoH? Since DICE is developing the Mulitplayer. [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Freedom at Work!]] 21:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's not really Battlefield, but we can definitely cite a few things about it, especially adding on the article about DICE that they developed the MP for MoH Airborne and they're developing the one for the upcoming MoH. '''SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Effectivness Anyone think this weapon is unlocked to early? I think it should be QBU-88, SV-98 Snayperskaya, then the M24, as the M24 is really, really effective, yet the first two are not, and the SV98 has the same rate of fire, but less damage and accuracy, yet is unlocked earlier! :As of the R12 Server update, all bolt-action sniper rifles do the EXACT same damage. At first, yes, maybe, but now, the M24 is the most 'useless' of the sniper rifles, as it has a slightly lower rate of and smaller capacity that the SV98, lower accuracy that the GOL and lacks the ant-material round of the M95. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : When the hell did this happen? So much for being realeastic, then does that not mean that a .50 Caliber and M24 do the same overall damage? You gotta be fucking kidding me. ::Told you, as of the R12 Server update. It's not up for PC yet, but on consoles, it is so. And hey, it's the developers' decision, but I find that the M95 should be stronger... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:22, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Seriously? Damn i liked the M24. [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Freedom at Work!]] 04:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's still capable of killing in a single shot, and it has a higher rate of fire than the M95 and GOL, and more accuracy than the SV98, so it still has its pros. '''SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC)